Agraciado
by icx
Summary: Storkules podría tener un período de vida más largo que cualquier mortal y todos los tesoros del mundo. Pero no había nada que apreciara más que ser el mejor amigo de Donald.


No había nada de lo que Storkules podría estar más agradecido que de ser el mejor amigo del poderoso y noble Donald Duck.

Era difícil de explicar. Desde que era un joven semidiós, se había dado a destacar en Ithaquack por su enorme amabilidad e ingenuidad sobre sus prominentes músculos al supuestamente heredar mayoritariamente el carácter de Madre Alcmena, ganándose así los corazones de su gente.

También ayudaba, según escuchaba accidentalmente, que no heredara el carácter ligón y promiscuo de Padre, pero él no era nadie para juzgar a su amada familia cuando le había otorgado una hermana tan maravillosa como Selene. Eso aseguraba que también podría tener más hermanos, pero la cigüeña realmente nunca les ha conocido por más que quisiera y no pudiera al no vivir en el Olimpo desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando Scrooge McDuck llegó a Ithaquack, sin embargo, acompañado de un par de jóvenes mortales todo había cambiado. La más pequeña por unos centímetros comparada a Scrooge, se había mostrado extasiada ante la idea de conocer dioses, obteniendo rápidamente la amistad y cariño de su hermana.

El más alto, por el otro lado, era alguien bastante difícil de impresionar aún con los múltiples tesoros que acarreaban consigo—para alguien que ha recorrido el mundo desde temprana edad, según balbuceaba la vehemente Della Duck mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo, ganándose así el respeto de Storkules.

Pero no había sido hasta que lo vio vencer a un minotauro hercúleo con sus manos desnudas que descubrió el verdadero potencial de Donald, ganándose así una admiración igual de inmensa que aquella bestia.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza y ser igual de increíble? No lo sabía, y se sentía realmente afortunado de haberlo conocido.

* * *

—El cielo nocturno luce encantador, ¿no crees, mejor amigo Donald? —le había preguntado una noche en la que la familia del pato se había asentado unas vacaciones. Ambos estaban recostados en la arena cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, observando las estrellas y formando extrañas constelaciones mientras Della y Selene se habían esfumado a quién-sabe-dónde a hacer quién-sabe-qué.

El adolescente realizó un gesto de encogerse de hombros, cruzando ambas piernas y sintiendo sus tobillos hundirse ligeramente en la arena.

—Lo admito, es encantador cuando el aire tóxico de la ciudad no lo cubre. Pero siempre preferiré el océano, de eso no hay dudas —mientras hablaba, en el rostro del adolescente se formó una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo y los botones de su camisa de franela, inhalando el aroma de la sal marina.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el semidiós percibió lo deleitado que su compañero lucía al escuchar el océano golpeando la costa, haciendo a un lado su idealismo despreocupado y maduro, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh, noble Donald, que glorioso que seas tan apasionado con lo que te gusta —intentando no alzar la voz para no interrumpir el tranquilo ambiente que se había formado y atraer la atención de Padre, el imponente Storkules envolvió el cuerpo del pato en un abrazo rompehuesos, acurrucándose contra él en la arena.

Manteniéndose fielmente callado cuando Donald se estremeció. Afortunadamente para él, Storkules no podía ver sus mejillas enrojecidas sobre el plumaje.

Discretamente, Donald se acurrucó entre los brazos del semidiós, observando desde esa posición las estrellas junto a su compañero.

* * *

Sin embargo, lo que más apreciaba la cigüeña ahora que vivía con el marinero después de tantos años de separación, eran las noches en las que podía acompañarlo.

No le era un secreto que el sueño de su amigo era delicado, especialmente cuando había algo que lo molestaba. Y tener a alguien con quién desahogarse era quizás la liberación más grande que podría haber sufrido.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta, Storkules? —murmuró una noche mientras sentaba a la orilla de la piscina, hundiendo sus pies en el agua y manteniéndose callado cuando lo apego contra su cuerpo. Olía a cenizas tras haberse enfrentado a Zeus una vez más, pero a la hercúlea ave no podía importarle menos mientras acicalaba gentilmente sus plumas de cabello.

Si meneaba la cola, ninguno tuvo la prudencia de mencionarlo en honor al orgullo de marinero de Donald.

—¿Molestarme? Pero mejor amigo Donald, a mí jamás podrás molestarme. Tu actitud fuerte es lo que te hace tú, y yo te admiro tal y como eres —sin dejar de abrazar al ánade, apuntó un dedo hacia el cielo orgullosamente.

Fiel a su palabra, siempre lo había escuchado en sus lamentos, aunque era difícil hacer que no rompiera nada en el proceso. Y mucho más difícil era mantenerse tranquilo cuando rompía en llanto, pero siempre lo había ayudado a despertar más calmado la mañana siguiente.

Y aunque no fuera un secreto, los momentos favoritos de Storkules era cuando, después de desahogarse, Donald caía dormido en sus brazos, porque no solamente lucía más relajado y mejor consigo mismo, sino que además le era confiada la gran tarea de velar y cuidar su descanso.

Durante esas noches, mientras lo acomodaba en su hamaca y lo arropaba, era cuando el semidiós estaba orgulloso de haber conocido a un mortal tan fantástico como Donald Duck.

Y realmente atractivo, pero eso lo diría abiertamente cuando sintiera que él estuviera listo.

**Me salí mucho del personaje de Donald, lo sé, pero el contenido de este ship es muy acaramelado y quería unirme a la causa.**


End file.
